hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Girls: Earth Magic
Magic Girls: Earth Magic is a 2007 book. It is the seventh in the Magic Girls book series. The book was later made into a film, Magic Girls 7: Weakest to Strongest. Plot The book begins with Emily dreaming about being stuck in a pothole world, a reference to the last film, but this time being unable to get out. She is woken up by Lily shaking her and telling her to get up. Later that day during training, she watches her group of friends using their powers, and realises that they have become advanced whereas she isn't that powerful. The book soon focuses on Emily and the fact that she will have to save the rest of the group. Faye is helping other students train with fire skills when she is taken by Kameesta. Despite trying to fight, Kameesta uses a spell to knock her out. The young students scatter in fear and don't know how to help Faye. Wendy is busy with a new friend, Melissa, who is has a Photographer Power. Wendy realises that she is interested in becoming a model and Melissa encourages her. During the photoshoot, Wendy feels something strange underneath her and looks down, seeing a pothole. She is sucked down which is witnessed by Portal Girl. Lily realises that something is wrong, sensing strange vibes, and tries to find the other girls. As she goes to find them, she is pushed into the portal by someone, as Portal Girl is busy checking the pothole portal in anger and not at her portal, something that she never usually leaves. Ashley and Amanda are skipping along happily when Emily appears and shouts for help. She tells them that Katie had been told by Black Bag Girl who had been told by Stretch Girl who had been told by Portal Girl that Wendy had been sucked into a portal. Young students, scattering, appear and tell them what happened to Faye. They realise that the letters were right and they are being targetted. After various attempts to save the other girl and failing to, The Yellow Eyes appear and confront the three remaining girls - Emily, Ashley, and Amanda. At this point they bring back Wendy, Faye, and Lily but keep them held back by other members of the army. The Yellow Eyes order that Ashley must shoot and kill Amanda. Ashley responds with desperate sobs and begs them to cancel their plans just once. Emily is held back while Amanda is made to stand in position and be shot. She is chained to the wall so she can't run away, and begins crying like Ashley. Lily desperately tells Ashley to shoot Amanda, justifying this by saying one loss is better than all of them dying as the army threatened. The army continue to push Ashley to kill Amanda, or say they will kill all of them, Ashley included. Ashley is given once last change to answer with yes or no, and says that she will never kill her own sister, growling at the leader of the army. At this point, Lily gets out of her hold-backers grip, and grabs the gun. She quickly shoots Amanda before anybody can stop her. As this happens, there are the desperate "Nooo!" screams usually heard during distress. The Yellow Eyes lift Amandas body and vanish. At this point, so do the other girls, apart from Ashley. Emily tries to comfort Ashley and begs her to pull herself together to save the others. Ashley walks around emotionless, following Emily but not helping, and rarely speaking. Emily realises that she must save them by herself. She soon breaks into one of the portal worlds, with the help of Portal Girl, and fights with various new recruits of the Yellow Eyes army. She eventually saves Wendy and the pair return to the school. By the end of the book, Emily is warned that she has until the sun sets to save the other girls, while the voice speaking to her laughs saying this. She realises that they don't believe that she can do it due to her well known weak powers. They warn Emily that if she fails, the others will be trapped forever. Characters Amanda Waters Ashley Waters Emily Earth Faye Fire Lily Lightning Wendy Weather